dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosnach, The Living Ragnarok
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History Originally created by the Creator Gods as an experiment to test just how powerful a creation they could make before it began to lose it's self-control due to its own great power, Cosnach was both a huge success & a complete failure. The Creator Gods gave him such power, that not even he could contain it, eventually twisting his mind & fragmenting it into multiple personalities, all fighting for control over his body. However, the Creator Gods were extremely arrogant of their strength & continued to gift Cosnach with more & more power, until his mind eventually snapped & was soon considered little more than a deranged experiment. Desperate to not lose face in front of their other creations, the Creator Gods put Cosnach to another use, they labeled him "Ragnarok", the end of existence itself. After a small misdemeanor, where Cosnach entered the mortal realms & tried to destroy an entire multiverse, he was chained by his creators & sealed inside a cage of their own design, planning to keep him eternally bound until they deemed it was time for the end of all existence. However, they underestimated the intelligence & longevity they gave Cosnach, & the personalities eventually banded together & became a mind of their own accord. Realizing how he was betrayed by his creators, Cosnach became enraged & swore that he would free himself as soon as they left the chance for him to do so. While the memory of Cosnach all but faded away from the memories of the Gods, the people still feared his return, creating a prophecy that detailed the events leading up to his return, otherwise known as "Ragnarok" or "Judgement Day". After many centuries, a second part of the prophecy was made, detailing how to prevent "Ragnarok". Eventually, Cosnach's day would come, & he would "create" a new vessel to free him from the "cage" he was trapped inside of. That vessel, was none other than Prizor, who's lust for vengeance made him the perfect candidate for Cosnach to take his revenge with. After laying waste to most of Earth & pretty much the entire Anti-Earth planet, Cosnach became free when Prizor reached out for the Supreme Power. As Prizor became the first mortal to ever hold the Supreme Power in his hands, his devilish aura reached its pinnacle as Cosnach himself erupted from Prizor's soul & took on his physical form, using their shared desire for revenge to create a rift in his "cage" that which he escaped from. Cosnach then explained everything to those present, how he was created as an useless experiment, how his purpose was to literally destroy everything, how his own creators feared him so much that they sealed him away forever, & even how he had orchestrated the entire plan that led to his freedom. Before he could fulfill his destiny, however, the last of humanity banded together against him in a final battle for the ages as the unlikely heroes fought to save all existence from "Ragnarok", all the while Cosnach required one more sacrifice to return to his full power. But of course, not just anyone would do, he required the sacrifice of a pure maiden, a virgin for lack of a better word. Although the battle was by no means easy, humanity was slowly winning the battle against Cosnach. However, Cosnach would not go down easy, taking multiple forms & showing off the sheer power of each of his personalities before finally being forced back to his original form, where he knocked all but one of the heroes unconscious. The only hero left, Chrixie, who also happened to be his most likely target, then battled Cosnach in a legendary battle that spanned from the crumbling world to her own mind before its conclusion. Despite his great power, eons of experience, & destiny to end existence, Chrixie persevered against the "Living Ragnarok" & eventually managed to defeat him, temporarily at least. As Cosnach died, his final conversation with Chrixie shows how he cannot change & that no matter what happens to him, he'll always just be "Ragnarok" & that his goal was to "free" existence by destroying it, truly proving just how messed up his mind was. Powers Godlike Conditioning High-Tier Immortality WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Quotes "My name is not important". "I am merely the Harbinger of the Apocalypse". "My transformation was preordained eons ago, but I have completed it much faster than any of the Gods could've predicted". "Now, me & this child are one and the same, but this vessel will accomplish my goal with no chagrin". - Cosnach after his return, which happens at the End of the World. "From the moment Man devoured the forbidden fruit, its destiny was preordained". "Man's future is linked to you, it's survival linked to a dim light that is fading fast". - Cosnach after being confronted by the last of humanity. "To attain one's dream, they must possess a stern will & unfailing determination". "Do you lot possess the undying will to reach for your dreams"? - Cosnach as the battle between him & the last of humanity begins. (1 of 13) "The silent voices within your hearts speak the most profound wisdom". "Do you hear those voices, begging you to relinquish your lives & pass into the afterlife you desire"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (2 of 13) "Celebrate your life's grandeur, your life's brilliance, your life's magnificence". "Do you all not hold these things precious"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (3 of 13) "Unfaltering courage in the face of doubt is the only path you may walk that will lead you to answers you seek". "Are you all brave enough to find those answers"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (4 of 13) "It is a precious gift, to understand the forces that guide yourself". "Do you recognize & appreciate those forces that have led you to this moment"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (5 of 13) "They are innumerable amounts of both joy & wonder in coming to understand another". "Do those infinite pools of love & compassion fill you with enough desire to live beyond your destiny"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (6 of 13) "One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue your goals & happiness". "Will you safeguard those virtues for the children of tomorrow"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (7 of 13) "To locate your one true path, you must seek guidance amidst uncertainty". "Are your minds strong enough to locate the guidance you require"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (8 of 13) "It requires the utmost courage to be able to look inside one's self, & to forge your own path". "Do any of you possess the strength to forge your own destiny"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (9 of 13) "Alongside the flow of Time exist Fate, the bearer of all the cruelty that mortality faces as opposition". "Are any of you determined enough to defy Fate"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (10 of 13) "Only with unlimited strength can one endure their endless suffering & torment". "Are you strong enough to endure the pain inflicted upon your frail mortal shells"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (11 of 13) "In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal". "Do any of you have the selflessness to sacrifice everything you've worked for in order to give humanity a second chance"? - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (12 of 13) "Beyond the beaten path you walk lies the absolute end". "It matters not who you are, death awaits all who are born". "Do you have the will to live enough to defy the end of your own existence"? "However, it is useless still, you cannot avoid death, to live is to die, they are one & the same". "It is useless to resist your Fate". - Cosnach to the last of humanity during their long battle. (13 of 13) "Let us finish this now"! "This is the path of your choosing"! "Destruction is all that remains for your future"! - Cosnach to the last of humanity near the end of their battle. (1 of 3) "It is such a pity". "You understand the tidings of Fate, but yet you all still fight against it with all of your might". "If more people were like you, then perhaps the apocalypse could've been prevented". "But, it is far too late now, your destiny was chosen long ago". - Cosnach to the last of humanity near the end of their battle. (2 of 3) "Now it is time". "This is the end of your world, your life, your dreams, your reality, your very existence". "All things are born into this world, only to die". "And now, the time for it all to end is nigh". - Cosnach to the last of humanity near the end of their battle. (3 of 3) "Of all present, why you"? "Why do you turn your back on me"? "I gave you the power you craved, the power you desired". "Your revenge has come, it is open to you". "But yet, you now side with those you once wished to destroy"? "No matter". "I will simply destroy you along with the rest of existence". - Cosnach when Prizor betrays him & actually helps the heroes face him. "As man was born from the seed of life that I helped to grant to all, he shall be destroyed by the seed of death that I was destined to unleash". "There is no more hope for you or anyone else". "Now you shall all witness oblivion as you die together"! - Cosnach after he knocks out everyone but Chrixie. "So you'll stand up against me"? "All alone"? "With no one else to hide behind"? "Only a fool would stand against me on their own". "So tell me, child, why do you stand before me, quaking with fear, but still resonating the same determination as before"? "Is this all that humanity has to show for itself, even after all this time"? - Cosnach to Chrixie when she stand before him all alone, but is still willing to fight. "You speak with passion, child". "But I'm afraid that you're still too meek to hold your destiny in your hands". "You shall die along with the rest of your friends, into the infinite oblivion that I too was once banished into". - Cosnach after Chrixie makes a speech about how she can't just give up & let him win. "Hmm". "So your true power has finally been unleashed"? "Wait, what is that energy"? "I've felt that before a long time ago, all of those eons ago"! "So YOU'RE the so-called "chosen one" that's going to defeat me"? - Cosnach after Chrixie unlocks her full power & prepares to face him by herself. "Is that so"? "Look around you". "Your family is dead, your friends are dying, you're all alone here child". "You cannot hope to survive all alone". "This is where that infernal prophecy is finally proven to be incorrect, this is my time now". - Cosnach after Chrixie tells him that her power comes from those she cares about rather than herself. "Reflect on, your hopes". - Cosnach to Chrixie while she's resisting his attacks & slowly trapping him inside her Starlight Glacier technique. (1 of 5) "Reflect on, your dreams". - Cosnach to Chrixie while she's resisting his attacks & slowly trapping him inside her Starlight Glacier technique. (2 of 5) "Reflect on, your emotions". - Cosnach to Chrixie while she's resisting his attacks & slowly trapping him inside her Starlight Glacier technique. (3 of 5) "Reflect on, your childhood". - Cosnach to Chrixie while she's resisting his attacks & slowly trapping him inside her Starlight Glacier technique. (4 of 5) "Reflect on, your existence". - Cosnach to Chrixie while she's resisting his attacks & slowly trapping him inside her Starlight Glacier technique. (5 of 5) "Stop trying to change the plans of Fate, you're only prolonging the inevitable end that all existence shall face at one point or another"! "No mortal can change their destiny once it's course has been chosen"! - Cosnach to Chrixie after she takes his ultimate attack full-force & remains mostly unscathed. "Then inside your mind, child, is where you will find your grave". "There will be no salvation". - Cosnach when Chrixie finally affects him with her Starlight Glacier technique, taking their battle into her own mind. "Thou cannot kill that which was born before Life, before Death, before all others". "The prophecy shall be fulfilled this day". - Cosnach to Chrixie once they're inside her mind & getting reach to face off. "Lay down your arms & give up mortal". "There is no point in your continued resistance". "I am just as invincible here as I am in the outside world". "Your 'heart' isn't strong enough to defeat me". - Cosnach to Chrixie while they're fighting inside her mind. (1 of 3) "Why do you persist in this endless crusade"? "It has led to nothing but bloodshed & ruin since the first mortals who thwarted me all those eons ago". "You fight a battle that you didn't create, one that you had no part in". "Why do you participate in such a pointless battle"? - Cosnach to Chrixie while they're fighting inside her mind. (2 of 3) "You've stood in my way long enough mortal". "I am no longer going to try to sway your mind, but I will aim to destroy you all the same"! "You will regret your decision to stand in my way, like all of those other foolish heroes, villains, & gods"! "I gave that boy the power to kill them all"! "Do you really think you'll be any different"!? - Cosnach to Chrixie while they're fighting inside her mind. (3 of 3) "All this talk of chivalry is boring me". "I have no reason to trust in you or your foolish brethren"! "I am here for one purpose, & one purpose only"! "I am here to be the END OF THIS EXISTENCE"! "EVERYTHING MY FORMER MASTERS BUILT, I WAS BORN TO DESTROY"! "AS DECREED BY THEIR OWN HANDS, I AM THE FINAL FATE OF ALL CREATION"! "AND YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG NOW"! "Now I shall RIP you from my sides & CRUSH you like the insignificant insect you are". "Now you will DIE, mortal, you shall DIE as you witness my true power". "As I show you WHY I was BORN to DESTROY EVERYTHING, you WILL LOOK UPON MY FULL POWER AS I DELIVER TO YOU YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL"! "Now die, die as I finish what I started eons ago". - Cosnach to Chrixie near the end of their fight inside her mind. "HERE IT IS"! "THE FUTURE OF YOUR EXISTENCE"! "THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR ALL YOUR LIFE MORTAL"! "THIS IS WHAT THEY SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES FOR"! "THIS IS THE END, THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL DIE"! "NOW, YOU WILL ROT IN OBLIVION WITH THE REST OF CREATION"! - Cosnach to Chrixie as he uses his real ultimate attack to try to finish her off. "WHAT"!? "But... how could this be"!? "How could I have lost"!? "To a mere mortal"! - Cosnach as his energy begins to fall apart & he starts to rapidly weaken from Chrixie's Infinite Blitz & Paragon Crescent techniques. "What does it matter to you mortal"!? "You & I are nothing alike"! - Cosnach when Chrixie asks him if he remembered how it felt to have emotions. "Sadly, mortal, I do not remember". "It has been far too long for me..." - Cosnach finally answering Chrixie's question after she gives a mini speech. "There will not, & there cannot, be any change"! "I am Ragnarok"! "Now & Forever"! "I am destined to end this existence whenever the Gods deem it so"! "Your victory that you've fought so valiantly for, that your friends all died for, is but temporary, mortal". "I am Eternal, I will return". "I can wait for the millennia to pass by, I have the time & the will to do so". "You do not have either". - Cosnach's final words to Chrixie before she leaves the Starlight Glacier as its cracking & Cosnach starts to turn into stone & crumble into dust along with the realm. WIP Theme Song "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" By Metallica "Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves & no one will". - Cosnach talking about the event called "Ragnarok" itself being a period where it seems that "time stands still" & that no one will escape from it due to it being his destiny to destroy all existence. "Moon is full, never seems to change" - Not the meaning as the literal definition, but here's my best way to explain. The moon normally changes it's phases with time, right? Well, let's say that the "moon" is Cosnach's goal of freeing himself. No matter how many times the moon changes it's phase, Cosnach goal never has changed from what it's been since he was imprisoned. He's "full" of being trapped & wants to be unleashed from his prison. "Just labeled mentally deranged". - Cosnach reflecting on being called deranged by his own creators. "Dream the same thing every night, I see our freedom in my sight". - Has two possible interpretations. One is that he dreams every night of escaping from his cage, & the other is that he desires to free everyone by destroying everything. "No locked doors, no windows barred, no things to make my brain seem scarred". - Cosnach doesn't understand why others think he's crazy. His insanity is just another part of him now. "Sleep my friend & you will see that dream is my reality". - Cosnach essentially telling his opposition to "die & I'll show you how I'll make my goals a reality". "They keep me locked up in this cage, can't they see it's why my brain says rage"? - Self-explanatory really, Cosnach's pissed at the other Gods & his creators for sealing him away. "Sanitarium, leave me be". "Sanitarium, just leave me alone". - The word "sanitarium" doesn't use it's usual connotation here. This one will probably take some explaining on my part, but here goes. A sanitarium is a place where people who are terminally-ill are taken to in order to be cared for. When Cosnach first showed signs of his madness, his was sealed away, effectively placed inside a cage, a "sanitarium" where he was to remain until he could be destroyed. Cosnach desperately wants to be free from his "sanitarium", his "prison", telling it to leave him alone because it can't help him. "Build my fear of whats out there, and cannot breathe the open air". - Essentially Cosnach talking about how he was trapped & couldn't escape. "Whisper things into my brain, assuring me that I'm insane". - Another self-explanatory line TBH. Cosnach didn't start to believe in his madness until he was repeatedly told that he was crazy. "They think our heads are in their hands, but violent use brings violent plans". - Cosnach's creators, the Creator Gods, think that Cosnach is completely under their control & not a threat to them. However, his resentment of them proves otherwise. The fact that he says "our heads" instead of "my head" means that he's speaking on behalf of all his personalities, or they're speaking in unison. "Keep him tied, it makes him well". "He's getting better, can't you tell"? - This line is a bit cryptic, but here's my interpretation. "Keep him tied" refers to keeping him in his cage, supposedly since it keeps him okay. The "he's getting better" bit references how he's slowly putting his plan together to break free from his prison. And the "can't you tell?" bit is a mocking to the Creator Gods, basically saying to them "if you're all so strong, why couldn't you tell he was breaking free"? "No more can they keep us in, listen damn it, we will win". - A pretty self-explanatory statement from Cosnach, he won't be trapped anymore. "They see it right, they see it well". "But they think this saves us from our Hell". - Again, a self-explanatory statement, Cosnach telling his Creators off for thinking they could destroy him. "Fear of living on, natives getting restless now". - Cosnach starting to show signs that he's scared of what his future holds for him, that all of his personalities are starting to fight among themselves & he's finally starting to show fear. "Mutiny in the air, got some death to do". - Cosnach deciding to go into an all-out war against his creators, performing mutiny against them by destroying existence without their permission. "Mirror stares back hard, kill is such a friendly word". - Cosnach, despite being begged to stop, feels no remorse for his creators or anyone else. He labels kill as a friendly word since his own creators found no trouble in using it against him whenever they tried to destroy him. "Seems the only way for reaching out again". - Cosnach silencing all the voices in his head & taking his last stand, finally deciding that it's time for him to murder everyone just so his one purpose can be complete, so he may finally die & thus, be free himself. Trivia I. Some parts of Cosnach's backstory fit in with a Metallica demo tape called "Only Thing". While the instrumentation is identical to "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", the lyrics are different & one of the other songs from the album, "Orion", an instrumental, was combined into it. Strangely enough, they seem to fit together. (In all honesty, it's not bad, but it's age shows in it's sound quality, but that's a given for a demo that's going on 35 years old) Lyrics for y'll: (Note: There's two verses, but they're the same & there's no chorus) "Blood ran red when the moon was high". "The lonely wolf gave an evil cry". "Sacrifice with a golden rod". "Virgin queen to the newfound god". "Offering to the deity is the only thing that their minds will see". (FRIENDLY VOLUME WARNING) "They see it right, they see it well, but they think he'll save them from their hell"! (Honestly, I wish someone would either take these lyrics & make them into an actual song or finish the song the demo started. These lyrics are awesome & deserve to be used for something instead of forgotten) II. "Blood ran red when the moon was high" references Cosnach's slaughter of a multiverse. "The lonely wolf gave an evil cry" is talking about Cosnach's loneliness & how it caused him to finally lash out on existence. "Sacrifice with a golden rod, virgin queen to the newfound god" references his requirement of a sacrifice of a virgin to regain his full power. The "virgin queen" part refers to Chrixie, who was starting to be seen as a savior by this point in her story. And, of course, the "newfound god" part is referring to Cosnach himself. III. Something to note is that there is no "golden rod" physically. A rod is something held in someone's hand, usually royalty, that shows a certain degree of power, a "badge of office" of sorts. Gold is a precious metal that is associated with wealth & status. Combine those 2 together, & you've got something that metaphorically connects with Cosnach. Cosnach desired recognition from his creators, he wanted a badge for his office. Cosnach wanted the status he thought he deserved, he yearned for it, much like how a gold miner yearns for gold. In other words, Cosnach wanted the status & respect he yearned for, but that was always out of his reach. The "sacrifice" term comes from how his betrayal of his creators has cemented the impossibility of him ever receiving it now. All together, it basically says "he'll sacrifice his yearnings if it means a chance for him to regain his full power & be feared throughout all of creation once again". IV. Strangely enough, the "offering to the deity is the only thing that their minds will see" part actually fits best from Chrixie's POV. (point of view) Her friends, who are immobile & only able to watch at this point, may very well see her facing Cosnach alone as her "offering herself to the deity" in their eyes & mind, as her giving herself up so that they can live to fight another day. V. However, the final line, while quite similar to the official studio version, doesn't seem to fit Cosnach in any way since no one sees him as being ANY sort of help to them.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Godlike Beings Category:Neutrals Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Placeholder